Future Love
by Ambie1234
Summary: ZukoxOC. Aang, Katara, and Zuko are transported to the year 2011. they are surprised about how much has changed. Has Zuko finally found the one he's looking for after Mai.  Later they help her. Starts literally after the shows ends. Possible OCC
1. Preface

**Hey it's the author here, just wanted to say hi. Um anyway since this site is called you should know that I own nothing but the characters that are not in the original ATLA. EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW THAT! **

**This is a chapter before the story starts, there is not going to be any characters you recognize in this. You don't really need to read this chapter. It's not in the original story I had planned out but I felt like writing it.**

_**Preface, year 2001**_

_**Jenny's POV (OC) (Not the OC in ZukoxOC!)**_

My thirteen year old son walked beside me as I carried my six year old daughter to their room. She was tired, but I don't think she's asleep yet. When my son, Justin was two, he fire bended beautiful amber color. I didn't see it coming, but that's how I named my daughter, Amber.

I got to the door and Justin opened it for me. I laid Amber down in her bed and started to walk away, I saw Justin go to his bed.

"Wait mommy", Amber said tirelessly, "Can you tell us a story?"

"Sure", at that I saw Justin walk over and sit on the foot of her bed. I sat on the side. "What story do you two want to hear?"

"Do you have anything new", Justin asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Long ago, over a hundred years before people started counting the years, the earth was divided into four nations. There was the Air Temples, the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation." My kids were giving me curious looks now. "Back then certain people had an extra, special ability. Some people in the Air Temples could manipulate air, the Water Tribe, water, the Earth Kingdom, earth, and the Fire Nation, fire.

This was called bending. Then they discovered a special person, who could bend all four elements. This person was called and Avatar. Once an Avatar died their power was reincarnated into someone from a different nation. . ." I stopped when I saw Amber dowsing off. I sat her down in her bed and snuck out.

_**This is not a chapter, if I get at least one review I will post the first chapter. Just one.**_


	2. New Setting

**Rating: T (might change in the future.)**

**Chapter 1 "New Setting"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA characters, just the ones from 2011.**

**Ok I decided to update anyway if you read from the last chapter. This story will remind you of iCarly, but not for long.**

**Remember I only had seen a few episodes recently on nicktoons (channel 178 for dish network). Does anyone know if they are on any other channel on dish that comes on at a reasonable time? Also does anyone know any good ZukoxOC stories that are **_**complete?**_

**And I do answer questions along the way about the story, if I think it's a common question I'll answer it in the next chapter if not then I'll send you a message.**

**This chapter is brought to you by ATLA, these advertisements will get funnier along the way.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator<strong>_

The gang just got done celebrating their victory. Mostly everyone was outside the house in Ba Sing Sa. It was only Aang, Katara, and Zuko in there.

Aang has been wondering about the future lately. He wonders if he and Katara will live a long and happy life, and grow old with grandchildren, since they just kissed outside.

Then all the sudden there was lightning and sparks. Katara, Aang, and Zuko went into a time warp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May, 2011 (Washington U.S.)<strong>_

_**Zuko's POV**_

We were somewhere else this place is so strange I can't describe it.

There were huge decorated pieces of metal moving on their own on concrete. But it looked like there were people inside them behind glass.

The people were strange too. Everyone was wearing clothes a little more reveling than what I'm used to.

Aang and Katara had the same look as I did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Justin's POV (OC)<strong>_

It's another rainy day for the citizens of Seattle, Washington.

I had to go to the video game store to get the game Halo.

I was an average twenty-three year old boy. Well maybe not average. I recently found out that I can bend fire, that's right fire. No one believed in bending anymore so I just kept it quiet. I even kept it quiet from my sister.

Our parents aren't with us so my sister lives with me in our apartment.

But my sister will find out soon once she realizes that she can bend.

I walked out the store. I may have been hallucinating, but I thought I saw three people and one was very familiar.

"Oh my God", I finally muttered.

I ran up to them.

"Hey you guys look like the people in the legends."

"Legends?" asked the girl with wavy hair same color as my sister's brown curls.

"Yeah you know the legends about bending. It would be weird if you guys could bend but it's only a legend", I acted like they weren't true in case they were just impersonators. I'm not a good actor.

They all looked at each other like I was insane.

"Um what do you mean _only_ legends? I'm the avatar, Avatar Aang. Do you know where we are? "

My eyes were wide now.

"Um come with me to my apartment, and we can figure things out. I think I may know what happened", I told them.

After a few blocks of walking we got to the apartment. I went to the stairs instead of the elevator.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>_

Justin unlocked the door and we walked in.

I noticed a girl probably my age. She had dark brown curly hair that went down to her elbows. With full light peachy lips and bright blue eyes. But she didn't look up from something in her lap **(A magazine).** She looked like a much prettier girl version of her brother, but I wouldn't say that out loud. I didn't even know her. She could be a freak.

"Who did you meet today Justin?" she asked him like it wasn't the first time he brought strangers home.

"I'll explain", he grunted while scrabbling through a box.

We all sat on the couch, even the girl.

We were looking around examining things.

"So what are your names?" she asked.

"Katara", said Katara.

"Zuko", I said.

"Avatar Aang", said Aang.

Her eyes widened. "Ok now I think I know what Justin's doing. I'm Amber by the way", I noticed she had a fire nation name.

"I found it", he exclaimed. He had a scroll in his hand that doesn't look replaceable.

"Here it says that Avatar Aang over threw fire lord Oazi with a spiritual remedy that took away the fire lord's bending, therefore reuniting all four nations. This event took place before the years were starting to count or before Christ", he read.

Amber walked over there to read for herself.

"Aang, Katara, Zuko. Do you realize that you are over 2,000 years ahead of your normal time period?" Amber said with my eyes wide.

Then we stood in silence.

"How are we supposed to get back?" I asked.

"Get back? Let's go explore. . ."

". . . The year 2011", Amber finished for Katara.

"Yeah 2011, let's see what the people are like."

"People are lazier now, and of course with the technology", said Justin.

"Can we go now?" Aang asked.

"No first you need to know what happened in the last 2,000 years so you guys won't have heart attacks when you walk out the door, and it will be late when you know everything", Amber told us.

We followed her up to her room where there was only room for a bed, a couch, a desk, and a small book shelf. She told us how there are over 190 countries in the world now.

And she told us the basic stuff without wasting time and going into detail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amber's POV<strong>_

"Hey Justin have you guys ever wondered if you can bend?" asked Katara when we got out of my room.

"Uh, no I thought bending was just a myth before now", he answered.

"I want to know", I hopped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

Everyone followed.

"Ok first let's see if I can bend air."

I punched my fist in the air but fire shot out of my hand.

Everyone flinched.

I sat down on a stool next to the counter.

"You know is it me or did that air seem so warm it kind of looked like fire?"

Everyone started cracking up laughing, except Justin. This must be like really funny humor to them.

"Hey maybe Zuko or Aang could teach you Amber. Maybe even tomorrow, I mean where else do we actually have to be?" said Katara.

"I can't, I have school tomorrow, Justin can I please skip?" I asked.

"Sorry kiddo, you already missed too much school now it will start affecting your grade", he said.

"Maybe when you get off", she tried again.

"I can't either. I promised the class representative that I would help out at the middle school dance tonight. I'm only doing it because she accused me of not having school spirit."

"Hey I know what we can do. You guys will get tired of being stuck in here. Do you guys want me to enroll you in her high school?" asked Justin.

"Sure then we can all get to know each other more", said Zuko.

"And there is only one week of school left after tomorrow", I agreed.

"You guys can also hang out at the middle school dance."

"If we did go to school what will be our story?" asked Aang.

"You guys can be our cousins visiting from Nevada, we used to live there", I said.

"But no offence Zuko but you don't look like your related to them", Aang was worrying again.

"Then he's a family friend, or something", I said.

"Cool I'll call the school", Justin grabbed the home phone. "Oh and you guys should get to bed it's already eleven."

"Ok what are our fake names going to be? I'm sure we don't have common names of this time", asked Aang.

"Can't we just worry about it tomorrow", said Zuko.

"Zack, Andrew, Katherine. You've guys just been named, let's go to sleep", I kept there fake names with the same first initial.

We all took care of the sleeping arrangements.

Katara and Aang slept in my room; I had a couch and a bed in there. So I was stuck with Zuko in the living room. I didn't really care much though, he was a decent guy. I slept on the recliner and he slept on the couch.

* * *

><p>It was a normal morning in the cafeteria, waiting for the bell to ring for first hour. Well the only different thing about this morning I wasn't sitting alone.<p>

In order around the round table was Katara- Aang- Me- and Zuko, then back to Katara.

We also got them some normal clothes. I gave Katara a pair of my blue jean shorts and a dark blue shirt. I figured she would still want something blue. Zuko had a black shirt with a white design and black shorts. Aang had a red shirt, some jean shorts, and a hat obviously.

I wore blue jean shorts as well a gray under shirt under my red plaid button down shirt.

"Um are your friends afraid of us or something?" Katara finally asked.

"Oh no, you see Justin thought it would be funny to tell me we were moving. So don't ask how but I made everyone mad at me because I thought I wouldn't see them again. But no we are not moving. There are only a few people that aren't mad at me."

"I found someone that's mad at you, that girl over has been giving you mean looks since we sat down", said Aang.

"Oh her, yeah with her, we have a long back story", he was referring to the girl behind us with fake blonde hair (it was light brown before she dyed It.) and brown eyes

"Well what else do we have to listen to", said Zuko.

Then I saw a guy I had good memories with walk in and sit by her. He has dirty blonde hair, and blue green eyes.

"Ok, that guy that's sitting next to her is my ex-boyfriend and she is my ex-best friend."

"I'm sorry you have to see that", Katara told me.

I forced a smile. "You didn't let me finish. I broke up with him. You see I really knew he had a crush on her and I knew she had a crush on him."

"What are their names?" asked Aang.

"Jodie and Brad", I answered.

Then the bell rang.

They had similar schedules as me. In every hour I had one of them.

1st hour was science. Katara and I sat through a video about what would happen if the moon disappeared or if we never had a moon. I was as interested in it as she was.

As we were walking out of Mr. Henson's science class Katara asked. "How does the maker of the video know that will happen?"

"They don't, they did research and they made a theory that it might happen. Did you know that the moon is getting farther and farther away from Earth? It moves a little bit each day."

We shared a locker; I had room since Jodie moved out. Zuko and Aang shared the one next to us. I had to open both lockers; they didn't fully understand how to unlock lockers.

"Ok let me see your guys' schedules again", I said.

They all handed me three pieces of papers.

"Oh look Zuko, me and you have Gym together next. Aang and Katara, you guys have history; the class room is down the hall on the left."

Then Zuko followed me to the gym. We were late; we didn't have to dress out anymore so we just started class.

"Ok were playing dodge ball, boys vs. girls", announced the coach.

All the boys cheered but the girls groaned, mostly because the girls in my gym class suck at sports against the boys.

"Amber your late", he said to me.

He didn't ask Zuko anything, he just let him hand him a piece of paper to sign.

Then the coach explained the rules again because he's finding that some of the guys are cheating. Which this is good because I doubt Zuko knows how to play.

Then I saw a girl named Hayley go up to coach. "Hey coach let's make a bet, if the girls lose then we have to run." Hayley was making sure the girls try instead of standing in the back and talking. She loved to win.

"No Hayley!" half the girls cried.

"It's on. You girls have to try", said coach then blew the whistle.

Like always we were stuck with one person on the court that didn't care if she won or lost so we were up to running for 10 minutes.

One game we were doing good I almost got Zuko out but he caught it. That just proves that teens 2,000 years ago were more athletic.

By the end of gym the girls had to run for 25 minutes on Monday. Maybe the coach would forget over the weekend.

Then Aang, Zuko, and I had math next. Nothing really happened but when we're walking out Miss Banner stopped me and Aang and Zuko waited in the doorway. Miss Banner was also our volleyball coach.

"Hey Amber are you thinking about joining volleyball again? You really helped us this year."

"I don't know I'll have to think about it", Miss Banner is going to make sure I join.

Forth hour was boring then there was lunch.

We sat at the same table as we did that morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>_

Amber was kind enough to buy us all something from the snack machine. She said we might not like the school's food.

Then that Jodie girl walked up behind Amber. I poked her to tell her someone was behind her.

"Uh Amber, can I talk to you over by the bathroom?"

Amber let out a lot of air out her nose and got up.

I waited a little bit before I said, "Hey guys I'm going to go to the bathroom."

I stood by a wall but I could hear perfectly. If anyone walked by they would think I would be trying to decide what to get from the snack machine.

"Amber I'm sorry you have to see you ex-boyfriend going out with your former best friend. I wish we can put that behind and still be friends."

Amber chuckled.

"If you were really my friend you would know the girl code. You cannot date your friends ex, everything would be harder. And besides I have new friends."

"You mean your cousins and your new boyfriend friend from Nevada", she said.

"He's not my boyfriend, and I haven't seen them in years and they have been better friends than you've ever been."

"I know he likes you though", she last said.

"Whatever."

I only had a few seconds to get back to the table. She was already considering all of us best friends.

When she sat down Katara asked. "What did she want?"

"Nothing", Amber answered.

**Wow nine pages on the first chapter. Tell me how you guys like the plot of this story so far, it's something different. The dance is next chapter! Sorry if stuff doesn't make sense like how did the school let in three kids with no social security number. And two of the kids look like they should be in sixth grade but got accepted into a freshman class.**


	3. A Bending Lesson

**This chapter is brought to you by cellphones, cellphones you can talk to people with it.**

**Chapter 2 "A Bending Lesson"**

_**Amber's POV**_

The only thing good about the dance was they have cool music and I get to get out of 7th hour early to get to the middle school gym and decorate (NO MUSIC CLASS!).

All I get to do there is get the crowd excited and when a slow song comes on I have to make sure their not standing to close. But everyone knows I'm not going to do that.

I realized that Brad was here and not Jodie. Then when school ended I saw my new friends come in. I waved them down to sit by me.

"Guys when songs start to play don't freak out when you hear the words, some of them are bad", I told them.

"Come on they can't be that bad", said Katara.

"Do you want to bet?" I asked.

After all the kids came in they started playing the song E.T. by Katy Perry. They cut out the Kenya West parts (Obviously).

Katara gave me a disturbed look like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. I for one like the song, but I didn't really the first time I heard it.

Then they played an upbeat song with not many words so a dance-off started.

Brad and a guy named Jaden started dancing and all the kids including me surrounded them. Jaden was winning, mostly because he started off by jumping off the stage.

My friends seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Then a slow song I didn't recognize that well started playing. Katara and Aang got together and danced, no one here knew we were all supposed to be cousins.

I scanned the gym to make sure no one was too close and I was still by the bathroom, and Zuko got to me.

"Hey there you are. So uh Amber would you like to dance with me?" he almost stumbled over his words.

"Uh sure er- Zack, but I must warn you that I can't dance", I answered. I almost said Zuko.

"I can't either. Oh well."

He pulled me to the back of the gym by my wrist. I noticed Aang and Katara were in the front.

He was about two inches taller than me and both his hands were on the center of my back and my hands locked around his neck.

My heart was pounding; I've never slow danced with a guy before.

We just awkwardly swayed like everyone else. It seemed like this song would never end.

When the song did end he didn't release right away when I did.

"Uh Zack, the song's over."

"Oh right", then he backed awkwardly away.

Zuko's POV

After about an hour has passed and no slow songs. Not that I care or anything.

Amber finally found us all and got us together.

"Is anyone having any fun? It's too hot in this gym."

"Can you sneak us out early?" asked Katara.

"Let me see."

She was able to do it. But we had to walk all the way back to the apartment.

"Hey I could have picked you guys up", said Justin.

"Well I forgot my cell phone in my room", said Amber.

"Cell phone?" asked Aang.

"You can talk to people with it, and send little notes called text messages."

We spent awhile playing on Amber cell phone while on the couch.

"Hey guys we have to talk about why you're here. What were you guys doing before you 'appeared' here?" asked Justin.

Katara and I nodded to Aang, telling him he can tell.

"Do you guys know the city of Ba sing se?" he asked them.

"Yeah our mom wanted us to study it. But that was when we thought it was a myth so we didn't fully believe her", said Amber.

"Well we were celebrating our victory in an apartment there. Katara, Zuko, and I we cleaning up while everyone were outside. Then there was lightning, some sparks, then we ended up on a side walk here, then Justin found us", he concluded.

"Justin, Dad used to tell us that everything happens for a reason", Amber gave Justin an eye.

Justin took a second to think.

"Maybe something bad is coming and Avatar Aang must help us or something."

"But I haven't even mastered all the elements completely yet though", said Aang.

"Um Amber I know this is off topic but what happened to your parents?" asked Katara.

"Our father is in the Navy, which means he's in a submarine somewhere fighting for our county."

"You're in war?" she asked.

"Our country has a lot of enemies, you never know when someone is going to attack", she said.

"And your mom?" asked Katara again.

"When I was eight, and yes girls here go hunting. She went hunting alone and the gun didn't have the safety on, and in a truck, a kind of car, she hit a bump and the gun went off."

The gang stared at Amber with bewildered eyes; they didn't know what to say.

"Hey aren't you guys going to train today?" Justin broke the silence and changed the subject.

"Oh right", I said. I was kind of looking forward to teaching Amber.

"But where are we going to train?" asked Aang.

"You could go to the basement of the building, no one ever goes there", said Justin.

"Well let's go", said Amber.

When everyone got into the hallway Katara stuck her head back into the door.

"Uh Justin don't you want to learn to fire bend?" asked Katara when he didn't follow.

"Not today, I have some bills to pay."

"Oh ok."

Justin and Amber lived on the seventh floor and when the elevator stopped on the forth Jodie got on. That girl seemed like she was everywhere.

"Oh hey Jodie", said Amber.

"Hey Amber looks like we are going to be neighbors."

"Huh."

"Yeah my dad got transferred closer to school, so we got this new apartment this morning. Remember when I talked to you earlier, and I said I wanted us to be better friends."

"Yeah I remember, I guess I'll see you later Jodie."

"Hey where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Uh I was going to take my friends out to dinner", Amber thought of quickly.

"Hey is it ok if I tagged along?"

"Well we have a whole bunch of stuff to do after."

Jodie squinted her eyes at Amber.

"Amber, why don't you let your friends talk?"

Amber froze.

"Maybe we have nothing to say." I told her.

Then Jodie looked at me. She didn't know a good comeback. At about the middle of the ground and the basement, when Jodie got off, Katara asked Amber,

"Jodie seemed nice, except for that she tried inviting herself into our plans. Why don't you guys be friends again?"

"Katara I've been best friends with that girl for five years. I know if she did come with us to dinner, she would order the most expensive thing on the menu and not offer to pay at all. Then during the stuff we have to do after she complains about how bored she is. She just seems that nice."

When we got to the basement I knew when Katara said 'Maybe Zuko or Aang could teach you Amber', she meant me. Aang wasn't really a pro yet.

We both knew it was going to get hot with all the fire, I took off my shirt, and Amber took off just the plaid shirt and kept the under shirt of course.

"Ok I'm going to show you the basics, then you try", I told her.

"Alright don't yell at me if I mess up, new bee here."

"Don't worry I won't yell", I gave a friendly smile.

"But you were yelling at me", complained Aang.

"Because I was teaching the Avatar, I had to make sure you were perfect to go against my father", Aang kept quiet after that.

After I showed her the basics and let her try for herself, I was surprised that she is easier to teach than I thought. Was it a coincidence that her fire was the color amber?

She had perfect posture, and balance. She was just a little hesitant about how much fire she shot, she wasn't shooting enough. But everyone is like that at first.

"You're doing great, just produce more fire."

"K", she said then did it perfectly.

Looks like Katara and Aang got bored and left because I found it was just me and Amber down here.

She was so graceful when she bended, I had decided to teach her advanced. She was such a quick learner; it kind of reminded me of how fast Azula learned.

We would be sweeting but the coolness of the basement cooled everything.

"Ok now you know basics and advanced let's see if you can fight", I stopped her.

"But I don't think I'll be fighting anyone", she assured me.

"You never know, now come at me", I just wanted to spend more time with her.

She nodded and ran toward me. But I ducked, she went over me. My arms went up half way strait like I was holding a pole against the back of my shoulders; my right hand grabbed her leg and I made my arms go in a circle like a wind mill and made her go to the floor.

Then I quickly went up to her and pinned her down to make sure I won. Then I helped her up.

"Well that was a wakeup call", she said, and made me laugh. These jokes in the future are so much funnier. "You know I'm surprised we haven't set off a fire alarm yet."

I gave a curious look then finally I said, "Again".

She sighed then ran at me.

I didn't duck this time. Instead our hands were pushing each other as fire was coming out of them. Our noses were an inch apart.

Finally I over powered her, but instead of pinning her down I tripped and fell on her. My head was on her chest. Real smooth Zuko.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", I said sitting up.

"It's cool, everyone trips", she said.

I got up and held out my hand to help her up. She took it.

"One more?" I asked.

"Sure."

I decided to let her win this one.

"I WIN!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her excitement. "Ok were done for the day", I told her.

"Hey thanks for teaching me."

"No problem."

We got in the elevator and I went ahead and pressed 7.

Right when we walked in, we saw Justin making dinner and he had his hand in what looked like chicken, and we heard Justin's phone ring.

Justin got all excited when he saw the caller I.D.

"Who is it", Amber asked.

"Our creator", he said.

"Dad", Amber shouted.

"Hey Dad", Justin answered. "Oh I just have my hand in a chicken. Yeah law school is going great", when he said that Amber gave him a weird look.

"He wants to talk to you", he handed to phone off.

"Dad!" she answered. "Oh that's so cool. I'll see you later." "Let me talk to him, let me talk to him", Justin chanted in a whisper.

"Oh do you want to talk to Justin again", she asked. Justin whispered a 'yeah'. "Oh you don't." then he whispered an 'aw'.

"K bye", she hung up.

"What did he say?" asked Justin before Aang could.

"Why didn't you tell dad you dropped out of Law school?"

"Daddy's very busy. Now what did he say?"

"Ok his crew is by Alaska so they have are going to have internet service."

"So?" he asked.

"So we can video chat tonight!"

"I'll go fire up the computer", Justin ran in his room.

Amber went to sit by Katara and Aang on the couch.

"So I'm guessing you dad called", said Katara.

"Yeah he did", she was still grinning.

"So how did your fire bending lesson go?" asked Aang.

I cut off Amber. "She is actually very good, better at fire bending than dodge ball."

Then Amber smiled at me.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT OPINIONS, COMMENTS, ANYTHING!**


	4. He's Gone

**This chapter is brought to you by .com. Skype, I've never been on that website.**

**Hey I got a review that said Amber and Justin remind them of iCarly; I kind of made them like that. But Amber doesn't look like Carly and Justin doesn't look like Spencer. Amber and Justin don't have wide foreheads, Amber's skin doesn't look like plastic, and there not that skinny!**

**Chapter 3 "He's Gone"**

_**Amber's POV**_

Justin and I have been video chatting for an hour on Skype. Aang, Zuko, and Katara were sitting in chairs in Justin's room, but we had the laptop turned so they can't see dad. And dad wouldn't question our new friends.

"So Amber did my little girl get a boyfriend yet?" my dad asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "No dad not yet", I smiled.

He laughed too.

"Don't worry dad I'll keep her safe", said Justin. "Wow dad its midnight, we got to go. We'll miss you be safe. Bye."

"Bye dad", I said before Justin exited out of the website.

I stared at the black screen for a moment.

Then he closed it. "Ok let's get to bed."

Tonight we decided to switch it up; Katara and Aang were in the living room while it was me and Zuko alone in my small room. Not awkward at all.

"Hey Amber can I talk to you?" he asked when we were alone.

"Uh sure", then he patted a space on my bed beside him, telling me to sit there.

"Uh when we were fire bending today, I don't know about you but I felt something click", he paused to wait for me, but when I didn't answer he went on.

"Look I don't know if you can tell but I really like you. I know we just met and all but it seems like we've known each other for a while."

I blushed. "Zuko, you are the type of person who falls in love fast are you?"

He blushed to. "I guess so, but I didn't want to tell you I like you without wanting to know if you feel the same", he looked at me trying to eye contact.

_**Zuko's POV**_

Her blush fell and she looked away. "I don't know yet, I mean if you think about it we don't know anything about each other."

"I know you. I know your brother, your enemy, your ex, where your parents are", I shivered at that one, "where you used to live, what you can bend, what your bad at-

"But I don't know you", she blurted out interrupting me.

That caught me off guard. "Well what do you want to know about me?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "All of the above", she said referring to what I said I knew about her.

"Uh my sister's name is Azula, if for some reason you get the chance to meet her don't because she's crazy", I started.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Uh we had to put her in prison, with my father", I answered. "My enemy, Commander Zhao, Azula, my father, the list goes on… my ex's name is Mai, I broke up with her before I joined the Avatar. My mom was banished by my father, and I'm going to find her. I live in the fire nation. And I'm bad at controlling my temper, and patience", I finished. "Any other questions", I asked.

"No not right now", she answered. "I'm going to bed." Then she got up and walked 2 feet to her couch.

I curled up in a light sheet on her couch.

_I was having a dream._

_I had Amber under my arm and we were smiling._

_Then all the sudden we were kissing. This was a serious kiss too. And she was kissing back!_

_Then the dream changed. We were a little older. Amber was in front of me in a white dress, and there was a guy beside us asking me if I take Amber to be my wife._

_The dream changed again. We were a little older than the wedding. Amber was in my arms. Something was different about her though, her stomach stuck out oddly. She was carrying my baby. Ok this dream was getting too far. It's just going leave a sore in the back of my mind, knowing this would never happen._

I gasped awake. I looked over to see Amber still sleeping, stomach normal.

I heard something in the kitchen, so I got up to go see what it was.

I peer my head around the corner of the hallway to find Justin. I was planning on talking to him anyway.

"Hey."

"Oh hey Zuko, sleep well?"

I had an amazing sleep, especially with the dream. But I'm not telling him that. "Uh yeah", I answered. "Can I talk to you?" I sat down in a chair at the table.

"Sure, what do you need?" he said sitting down next to me.

"Uh look I really like your sister and-

"NO! No. No. No." he cut me off. "Why would want my blessing to marry her, you just freaking met her!" he said everything in a hushed tone so no one would wake up.

"I'm not asking for a blessing. I'm asking if you're ok with me trying to ask her out."

He sighed in relief. "Oh ok I'm cool with that."

"Great I'm glad I got that off my chest", I said getting up.

"Wait, sit down. If you're going to want to date her you're going to have to be committed."

"I will."

"I'm serious, she needs a male figure to stay in her life if I can't." he paused. I waited for him to go on.

"When our mom died, our dad was just sent off to the navy, and our guardian was our grandma. And when I turned 18 she let Amber move with me here. Anyway after dad left, Amber started spending more time with me like I was her dad. She still does. Like I said you're going to have to stay committed, she can't have another one leave her."

"I won't leave", I promised, not even thinking about it.

"Ok but don't ask her out right away, you guys get to know each other more. Let her come to you."

Then we both froze when we heard the door open.

"Hey guys what we're you talking about?" Amber asked.

"Oh nothing it was guy stuff you don't need to worry about", he said.

"Ok", she sounded disturbed.

When she turned around to open the fridge I gave him a look like why would he say that! Then he mouthed 'I panicked'. I'm guessing he's not good at making up stuff at the last minute.

"Hey Justin, where's the milk?" she asked.

"Oh it's not in the fridge."

Then she gave a disgusted look. "Justin you've got to stop drinking milk in the shower!"

Then she headed off to the hallway to Justin's room.

"You drink milk in the shower?" I asked.

"Don't judge how I drink milk", he told me.

Then she came back.

"I'm not touching that milk Justin", then she started talking in a hushed tone, "there's little hairs on it."

"Oh yeah don't touch that milk", he laughed while saying it.

Then Katara and Aang started to wake up and join us.

Then the phone rang, Justin went to answer it. His smile fell when he was listening.

"I'll be right back", said Amber heading to her room.

"Yes I'll take care of the arrangements. Thanks for calling." He hung up.

He looked like he was trying to hold back something.

"What's wrong", asked Katara.

"Daddy died", he said covering his eyes.

"How?" asked Aang.

"I'll tell you later, but can you guys do something for me?" he asked.

We nodded.

"Keep Amber out of the house today, keep her busy. I'll tell her tonight."

I couldn't believe it, Justin was just telling me about him.

"Hey Justin have you seen my cell phone, it's not in my room. Justin what's wrong?" she came back.

He moved his hands from his face to reveal his redden eyes. "Oh nothing, just thinking about mom", he lied.

"Its fine, she's in a better place", she assured him.

"Hey Amber, do you want to fire bend today?" I asked remembering what Justin said.

"Uh sure let me get dressed", she said going back to her room. She came back with a tank top and shorts.

"Why don't you come this time, Justin?" she asked.

"I can't I have some stuff to take care of", he answered.

"You always say that."

"I know kiddo, have fun", he said.

When all four of us got out in the hallway I asked, "Hey do you know somewhere where we can go that's outside, so we can get more exposure to the sun?"

"Hey the school has a tennis court, but no one ever plays", she answered.

We walked in the fresh air for five blocks to the tennis court. She was right no one was here.

This time I was training Amber and Aang.

First I had them go against each other first. Aang knocked her down every time. But she's never fought before so you can't blame her, even though she is learning fast.

I didn't do anything at all so I wasn't sweating, but I stopped when they looked like they were going to pass out.

They sun was high, so it must be noon.

"Okay, break time", I said.

"Hey do you guys want me to take you to lunch?" she asked.

"No you did so much for us already. You informed us what happened, gave us a place to stay, clothes", Katara said.

She sighed. "I've been raised to take care of myself, and my family. But you guys seem so familiar, it's like you are family."

She ended up taking us to lunch anyway.

We ate and when we got out of the restaurant,

"Hey you guys go ahead, I need to get more milk", she smiled at me.

I had a feeling we weren't going to see her smile for a while.

We finally got up to the apartment; Justin was still red eyed on the couch. This was just an intro of what we are going to see from Amber.

Then she came in with a carton of milk.

She stared at Justin. "Ok what's going on, and don't give me that mom crap", she said sternly.

"Put the carton on the counter and come sit down", he struggled to say while crying.

"Amber, he's gone", he said.

"Who, Justin you have to learn to get to the point."

"Dad", said Justin.

She didn't look totally convinced. "No, no, no, we just talked to him last night", she said slowly.

"About an hour and a half after he left the internet service, they were losing air and something went wrong with the submarine and it didn't surface", he said.

"Justin stop messing with my head", tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"I wish I was", then they hugged.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Between Chapters

_**In between chapters**_

_**A few days later . . . **_

_**Amber's POV**_

It was hard, everything. The loss of a parent, my last parent it was hard to explain how to cope. I don't even think I'm doing a good job. I tried to not think about it.

I didn't want school tomorrow. It was also very dark. I looked over at my little digital clock that said 2:08. My eyes glanced over to Zuko, who appeared to be sound asleep. I felt bad for him, I didn't have parents that would do that to their child and walk away like they did the right thing. Well I don't have any parents. I usually could sleep better on my couch than my bed, but not tonight. Tears ran down my cheeks as my mind was filled with the same topic.

I sat up, looked at the open door and made myself get off the couch. The leather made a noise, my eyes looked back to make sure no one woke up. Thank god he didn't. I wiped my cheek.

I started walking around the apartment, walking around the parts I knew wouldn't make a creak if I stepped on it. I walked in front of Justin's room, the door was open. I saw he was sound asleep. I also stopped in front of the small hallway connecting to this one that led to the fire escape.

I kept walking to the living room. I thought about Aang, Zuko, and Katara as my eyes glance and Katara and Aang sleeping. It makes no sense, why are they 2,000 years ahead of their time! I'm probably being a bad host as well; being all depressed the past few days. They are being forced to look at me that way; I'm normally very bright and positive.

I walked into the Kitchen. There were papers all over the counter. I looked down at them, my eyes trying to focus with the poor light. Everything was about the funeral and dad.

I walked back to the hallway, and acted as Katara and Aang weren't there. Instead of walking straight my legs jerked left, down the small hall toward the fire escape. I thought I heard a creek, I jumped and turned around to see no one.

My heart went back to its normal pace and I opened the window to outside. I sat in the little lawn chair and stared down at the cars and sirens. This was no Nevada, my home.

What if things were normal without me? I mean if I disappeared then would Justin quit worrying? Or is he feeling the same pain and just not showing anything? Would people miss me if I jumped of this railing? Well I have no friends all I have is Justin. Katara, Zuko, and Aang are people I just met, they'll just know me as the crazy person. Is Justin considered my friend? Most people would say yes, but if I was really his friend I wouldn't make him watch me in pain.

My mind was made up, as I stood up. I looked over the railing again before I climbed on it as I held onto the pole beside me. I could feel my heart pounding, was I serious? My left heel slipped and I clung to the pole.

My heart missed a few beats. I cleared my head. Took a deep breath, pointed my eyes to the sky. I leaned forward, and loosened my grip on the pole.

Then I was grabbed around my waist as I was struggled back on the right side of the railing. I fell back on the person that struggle me over, it was a guy, Justin?

I got off of him to look at his face. It was Zuko.

I had nothing to say, my mind couldn't think of anything.

"Amber!" his eyes were full of multiple expressions. What I saw most was worry. "What in spirits were you thinking were you trying to kill yourself?"

I couldn't answer. Spirits? People from my time probably would have said 'what the hell', but maybe they didn't know about hell in his time.

"Amber, please tell me you weren't trying to commit suicide", he calmed down slightly.

Tears burst in my eyes as he let my cry in his shoulder. I realized I could've hurt Justin.

"P-please don't t-tell Justin", I begged, slightly stuttered.

"I won't", he whispered. Both of his arms were around my shoulders, and both hands were rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry", I let out.

"It's fine."

"No its not", I said. "I tried to kill myself, this is bad."

"Then just promise me that you won't do it again, and you'll try to think positive", his voice was husky.

I realized I was still clinging to him, so I pulled away so he could see me nod. We were standing up and it seemed like he was going to help me up but I stood up to fast.

_**Okay I know what you're thinking, but don't worry about Amber this is a hard time for her, I have experienced myself. Well I didn't try to commit suicide but still. PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE. I'LL TAKE COMMENTS SUGGESTIONS, ANYTHING!**_


	6. Various Content

**This chapter is brought to you by Airports, Airports traveling in the sky.**

**Chapter 4, "Various Content." **

_**Still Zuko's POV**_

Amber hadn't been talking in the past 4 days. She tried to put on a happy face. I was very worried that she would become depressed. We never spoke of her and the railing ever again.

Today was the last day of school and she didn't seem excited at all, I knew she didn't like school because she had to see Jodie. Also she might not seem excited because their father's funeral is tomorrow.

Justin was there to pick us up in his old truck. Aang, Katara and I were still trying to understand vehicles.

"Hey I have some news Amber", was the first thing Justin said.

"What?" I had almost forgotten what her voice sounded like.

"The law office called and they forgot to tell you something else that mom left for you in her will. Remember her old red car?" he asked.

"Yeah she used to take me to school in it."

"Well she had a special request to give it to you when you turned 16, which was like 3 months ago."

"When are we-er am I going to get it?"

"We have to go to Nevada, I already bought the plane tickets and we'll drive the car back. I just waited for today to tell you."

"We are going to drive for 5 hours?" she asked.

"What else."

"Nevada?" asked Aang.

"It's our mom's home state", answered Justin.

"When are we leaving?" asked Katara.

"The day after tomorrow, we also have to go shopping for nice clothes right now", he said.

Amber sighed.

"You guys don't have to go to the funeral", Amber tried to insist.

"We'll at least go to the burial and pay our respects", said Katara.

"Uh the funeral is at the burial site, we doing a special military funeral for him", said Justin.

As he said that we were pulling up to a store.

We picked up some nice clothes and went to the apartment. And Amber went to the couch and curled up in a small ball, like she's been doing the past few days.

"Am, you know dad would be kicking us for sitting around crying over him", said Justin.

"Yeah you're right", she said getting up.

"I think you guys should train today. I know it makes you happy", he tried, "I'll come this time, if your cool with teaching us today", he was talking to me now.

"Sure", I said. Only if it will make Amber less depressed.

But when we got to the tennis court, Amber sat out so I could catch Justin up.

Then Justin and Amber went against each other, Amber still very graceful.

Then night came, and it was me sleeping on the couch in her room.

**(In the truck, driving to the funeral)**

"So what are we going to tell people, we can't say their family because everyone there is family", asked Amber.

"We can be what we are, some friends you ran into not long ago that want to pay respects", said Aang.

When we got there it seemed like we were the last ones there.

Then a lady that resembled to Justin and Amber walked up to us, and started talking to Amber.

"Oh Amber it will get better, if you need anything call me", she said.

"Thanks Chelsea", she said, "Oh guys this is our aunt Chelsea, our dad's sister. Chelsea this is Zack, Andrew, and Katherine."

"Nice to meet you, thank you for coming", she said.

We already went up there and everyone sat in chairs, well Aang, Katara, and I stood in the back because the chairs were reserved for relatives.

_**Amber's POV**_

My head was pounding, and my eyes were teary. In the rows of chairs Justin sat in the front row on the very left and I sat on his right. Three men in uniforms brought out a giant American flag and folded it and gave it to Justin.

Then one gave out commands and the three men shot loud guns three times.

After that they put the container with dad's ashes in the grave and Justin and I were the ones who dropped the first shovel full of dirt down.

I barely remember this because I was crying so much; my body had to go on auto pilot for a long time. I barely remember the time mom died now.

_**Flashback**_

_Justin chased me out of the hallway and into the living room, we weren't supposed to be playing tag in the house. I was eight, I actually liked running at the time. It was early morning._

_I noticed mom wasn't in the kitchen making her coffee. Did she not come back from hunting, was one of my first thoughts. I suddenly stopped in my tracks; I felt Justin's hand tap my shoulder. I saw police men walking away from the house as my dad closed the door, he was crying. Something was wrong; I knew it at that moment. _

"_What's wrong dad", Justin asked. He must have known it too._

_Dad paused. "Uh why don't you guys play at one of the neighbor's house, I need to take care of some stuff", I saw Justin nod and take me to the neighbors._

_An hour later when we came back dad wasn't crying anymore. He actually was sitting on the chair in front of the couch. He told us to sit down. Justin and I heard him telling us the bad news. _

_Then I lost it, I rose into the air. I felt heat leave my fist and feet. That's weird I don't remember going into the Avatar state, maybe I had a dream about it one night and its now coming up in a flashback._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Aang's POV**_

It was cool to see a traditional military funeral, but sad to see all the crying people.

When we got back to the apartment, Amber and Justin looked worse than when they first found out he was gone.

We were all in the living room packing suitcases for Nevada tomorrow. There weren't much so some of us put clothes in book bags.

"Okay you guys ready?" asked Justin.

Everyone said yeah and Amber just nodded.

We drove the truck to the airport.

"I'm sorry were dragging you all around everywhere", Amber apologized. She didn't seem like she was really with us, she just stared out the window.

"There's no need to apologize", said Zuko. It's pretty obvious that he likes her. I'm not sure about love yet. But Zuko has never been this nice to anyone.

The airport is so cool and futuristic. There was a giant voice that kept talking about concourses. Then it started talking in other languages.

When we got on the plane it was huge, even though Justin said its one of the smallest.

We were nervous, this was no bison.

It had two rows on each side of the alley. Each row had two seats. I was lucky to get the seat next to Katara. We are kind of a thing now.

While Katara and I were happy, Amber sat with Zuko, and Justin sat by a girl.

_**Justin's POV**_

I sat by a girl that was pretty but seemed very shy, normally it would be time for Justin to chat her up, but not today. She had light brown hair, or was it dark blonde and she had glasses that looked good on her face.

"So uh going to Nevada?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not for Las Vegas, I got a college scholarship", she's too young for me.

"You're still in college?"

"Medical school so I only have three more years, I'm just going because you know scholarship", or maybe not to young, "I'm Abigail."

"Oh I just got out of college last year. And I'm Justin."

"So why are you going to Nevada?" she asked.

"Well my mom left my little sister a car and we were going to her home state to pick it up."

"Oh my God I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

"It's fine. So uh where do you work?" I changed the subject.

"Oh I quit my last job, and I'm going to school to become a doctor. Where do you work?"

"I'm a mechanic."

_**Zuko's POV**_

She just stared at the back of the seat in front of her, no expression in her face.

"So who are we meeting in Nevada?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"My Grandma and my aunt Nicole, she is my mom's little sister. They are a few that still believe in bending", she said.

"As a fire bender isn't it hard to bend in Seattle? You will probably be better here; Justin said Nevada is in a desert", I asked.

"Yeah, Nicole has been trying to get us to move back for years."

"She must love you a lot."

"Yeah she was kind of a mother figure when my mom died. She is a lot like her too, they both used to like to flirt with men in the Navy", she smiled at her own thought out loud. I smiled at it too, and because this is the first time she's smiled since she got the news. "Let's just say that my mom was better at it", we both started laughing.

After about an hour later the plane landed.

We followed Justin to the exit. We stopped at an elderly woman and a woman in her thirties beside her.

"Grandma did you drive or did Nicole?" Justin asked.

"Don't worry I drove", said Nicole.

"Grandma, Nicole this is Aang, Katara, and Zuko", Amber introduced us.

"Call me Tess", she said.

Then their grandma went right in front of Aang.

"Little boy you seem oddly familiar", she said.

"Unless you're over 2,000 years old I don't think we met."

"What is he talking about?" she asked.

"Grandma we think they've been transported, he's Avatar Aang", Justin told her quieter.

She gave him a weird look like he might be going crazier than she is.

"Mom I think we should go home, you know airports make you have anxiety", said Nicole.

"Yes, everyone go get your luggage", she told us.

Once we got them we went in the parking lot and got in the mini-van.

We pulled up at a small house, with no neighbors.

"Wow it's so much sunnier here", I said, I realized I haven't been talking much either.

"That's because you're not stuck in Seattle", said Nicole.

We walked up to a shed instead of going inside.

Nicole went in and opened up the big door to reveal a faded red car.

"It's a 1992 Mitsubishi 3000", said Justin.

"Its 19 years old, I wonder if it will run?" wondered Amber.

"Wait, mom didn't you say it was smoking", Nicole asked Tess.

"I got someone to fix that remember."

She climbed inside. It took a few times to get it running.

Amber started smiling, impressed by the car.

"I'll just have a look at it before you start driving so you don't breakdown", said Justin being a mechanic.

Then their grandma started fanning herself, it was time to go inside.

**Please review I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. You now I look at my traffic, so many hits but not many reviews. I have even been reviewing other stories myself to see if I get the good karma. **

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. ;)**


	7. Fireworks

_**This chapter is brought to you by fireworks; you can light them on fire!**_

_**Chapter 5."Fireworks."**_

_**Narrator**_

After about 20 minutes of talking Justin barged in, "Everything should be good, it's safe to drive."

"Cool I want to drive it", Amber grabbed the keys.

"Hey can I come?" Zuko asked.

"Sure."

"Hey I'll come with you", said Justin. Zuko wanted them to be alone though.

Zuko was in the passenger while in the middle back.

The sun was blinding Amber, but when she pulled down the sun visor a yellowish envelope fell in her lap.

She pulled over.

"It says Justin and Amber", she said.

"Let's open them when we get back to grandma's", said Justin. That made Amber make a U-turn right there and she floored the gas pedal.

Amber turned up the radio to a song Zuko didn't recognize. Justin and Amber started singing along. Not long later before smoke was pouring out of the hood.

"Wow", exclaimed Amber, and pulled over again.

Zuko and Amber were first out of the car and at the front. It took a little longer for Justin to move a front seat up to get out.

Amber opened the hood; she and Zuko started coughing as Justin ran up.

"Looks like we are going to have to push it back", said Justin.

Back at the house Aang was asking, "Trish, do you know who the next avatar is?"

She smiled. "I was waiting for you to ask that, it's someone you know."

All three ran into the house.

"Grandma look what we found", Justin was all excited.

"Open it", encouraged Trish. "Read it out loud."

There was a letter.

Amber read and started stumbling over words.

"_Dear Justin and Amber,_

_In case something was to happen to me or your father before my youngest turns 16, you need to know that those stories I used to tell you were all true. I named you two fire nation names because fire is the next element in the avatar cycle. One of you will be the next Avatar. When Justin was baby he chose four toys that showed he was next, but when Amber was a baby I had her pick four toys and they were the exact toys Justin chose. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, its tradition to know at 16. If you ever want to talk to me if I'm not there, you two are bridges to the spirit world._

_I will always love you both,  
>Mom.<em>

Tears ran down everyone's cheek.

"How do we decide who the next avatar is?" Amber asked.

"Well in some stories I have heard, this happened once long ago so the siblings had a challenge", said Trish.

_**Zuko's POV**_

"Challenge", I asked.

"Yeah, maybe if you ask your mom she'll tell you details."

"Ask her, how?" asked Amber.

"I know, each Avatar can talk to past Avatars", said Aang, "you have to sit with your feet crossed and focus."

Justin sat down and focused.

"Why isn't it working?" he asked.

"Maybe because there is no true answer to which one of you is the Avatar, your both going to have to do it", said Nicole.

Amber sat down next to him.

Then a ghostly figure of their mother sat in front of them, she looked like an older version of Amber, but shorter hair and different eyes.

"It took you so long to get here", her voice echoed.

"We missed you mom", Justin and Amber said weirdly at the same time.

"I've missed you too; anyway your tourney will take place on the second week of June. I can't give away the place. You must learn all the elements, I will see you soon. Train well…."

She disappeared.

Everyone stared at the place where she was.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys something", said Trish.

Everyone waited for her to say something important.

"They are going to be fireworks tomorrow night."

"There used to be fireworks at fire nation festivals, but the only colors were red and white", I said.

"What time will they be grandma?" Amber asked.

"8 o'clock. Don't be late; they say these are the biggest one's ever."

It was Sunday.

"Hey grandma is it ok that I forwarded our mail here?" asked Justin.

"Yeah that's fine", she said.

"Well I'm going to get in the shower and wash the travel off of me", Amber said walking around the corner.

"I call shower next", Justin cried out.

Everyone laughed.

(The next morning).

Trish, Aang, Katara, and I seemed to be the first ones up. We were all sitting in the table in the kitchen while Trish was making breakfast and waiting for Amber and Justin to get up.

Then Amber came in and sat down. And Nicole came in the front door.

"Amber has mail", she seemed excited.

"Wow I got accepted into Weaver Academy! That's really hard to get into", she said. Nicole had the biggest smile of all.

"Wait, Nicole did you send them an application?" she stared at Nicole.

"Come on Amber, your too pale. Schools in Nevada are a lot sunnier."

"So are you moving back?" asked Trish.

Amber looked at the letter then sighed again.

"I don't know yet Trish."

Then Justin walked in.

"Hey Am' I'm going to fix your car today. Wow what's this?" he picked up the letter, "Good job kiddo, your got accepted into that snotty rich kid school. You have to be really smart to get in there."

We had breakfast.

"So Amber do you want to train today", I asked her when we were done.

"Sure, Justin do you want to come?"

"No thanks, after I'm done with your car, Aang said he's going to teach me air bending", he said.

"But you only had one day of fire bending", she couldn't finish since they ran out quickly. "Well I guess it's just us."

We walked over in the forest a little ways until we came to a clearing.

We fire bended for a long time. Every time I pinned her down. She wasn't complaining, maybe she didn't care that she couldn't fight.

"Break time", I announced.

We went to the store, and picked up some groceries for Trish in Nicole's car, it took us a while with that too.

When we got back there was a note on the counter.

"It says, 'went to help set up for fireworks, don't be late tonight, Trish", said Amber. "Ok let's go bend."

After a few minutes of bending we just stopped.

Then for some reason Amber started climbing a tree, so I followed.

"Why are we climbing a tree", I finally asked.

"I'll show you."

After we got close to the top we stopped climbing.

"Wow this view is amazing", I was breathless.

"I know."

I noticed I was kind of holding her up. I recognized that the teenagers my age don't really climb or even walk as much as I do.

We were also face- to- face. I now understand what people mean when they say they have butterflies in their stomach.

Our noses were about a half a centimeter apart. I was about to dive in but we were interrupted by a loud boom.

I didn't even notice it was dark already.

"Oh no we are going to be late", she said. We climbed down the tree and ran back into the house; she grabbed a blanket and the car keys for her car.

There were too many people's cars in the way so she drove in a short cut.

Then we got out and walked onto a cliff and she laid down the towel to sit on. It was just us up here alone. I don't think anyone could see us.

"Wow there beautiful", I said.

"Yeah these sure are the biggest one's ever."

I noticed we were sitting kind of close.

Then they ended after a while, it was very dark out now. The only light was the full moon and the car lights of people pulling away.

She turned her head away from the where fireworks were, to me. I turned to her. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself lightly. Nope.

I leaned closer and my left hand was on her cheek. Our faces were getting closer.

Our lips met briefly.

Then there was a spark louder that the fireworks and suddenly I wasn't on the cliff anymore.

I saw Aang and Katara in front of me in the apartment in Ba Sing Se. I was wearing my normal clothes.

NO, NO, NO. I chanted in my head. Was the whole thing a dream?

"Zuko", I heard a soft voice say behind me.

"Amber", I smiled and hugged her.

"What just happened", asked Katara.

"We must have got transported back", said Aang.

"And I did too?" Amber asked.

"I wonder why", said Katara.

Then Sokka came in with everyone behind him. "Hey what was that loud sound? Are you guys' ok-?

He stopped when he saw Amber.

"Why- who is this, and how-

"This is Amber and I realized she is my future self", said Aang. I almost forgot if Amber is possibly the next Avatar, then she is a reincarnation of Aang. So did I just kiss Aang?

"So she's the future Avatar? But the next Avatar isn't decided until your dead, twinkle toes", said Toph.

"I know but we went in a time warp and met Amber and her brother who are from over 2,000 years in the future", said Aang.

Everyone froze. I notice Uncle stare at me, with questions in his eyes. Then I realized Amber was under my arm.

I stepped away slowly. Amber must have understood she didn't flinch.

"Ok how long were you guys gone", Sokka broke the silence.

"We've been there for 1 week", said Katara.

"What happens in the future", Suki almost interrupted.

"A long time ago, well to you guys a long while from now, a meteor hit earth and all the continents moved around. The four nations do not exist anymore; there are over 190 countries out there where I come from", Amber got to speak.

_**Justin's POV**_

Aang and Katara just disappeared. We guessed then went back to their normal times.

But where is Amber? She was with Zuko, I hope she is okay.

"Grandma, do you know where Amber may have gone? If you don't know then I'm calling the police for a search party", I asked.

"No, but before I left the house I remember her and Zuko went in the woods to train."

"I'm going to find her", I said grabbing a flash light out of a drawer.

As I was about ten feet from the house grandma finally got to the doorway to shout, "No Justin it's too dangerous!"

I ignored her and kept walking. "Justin! You get back here right now!"

After the house was out of sight I started calling, "AMBER! AMBER!"

No answer in the silent forest.

"AM!" I tried again.

After thirty minutes I came to her car on the cliff. No one was inside, but there was a blanket in front of it for a perfect few of the fireworks.

Amber loved the car to much too just leave it unlocked on a cliff.

I picked up the blanket and threw it in the back seat and got in the driver's seat.

I backed away from the cliff and headed home.

When I walked in the house I didn't say anything to grandma, she understood my silence.

I ran up to my room sat down, just to see if I could do it without Amber.

A ghost like figure of her appeared in front of me.

"Momma, do you know where Amber is?" I asked.

"Yes I do you have nothing to worry about. She is with your new friends."

"Why."

"For the challenge to happen, you two mustn't see each other while you train."

"But mom where would I find teachers, the only masters are in the past."

"True, but under the rug in the living room there is a trapdoor. If you go down there you will find a watch on the table. You will notice it is not a normal watch, you can time travel with it. You can go to any time but the time Amber is in. If you do you both will be disqualified from the competition", she disappeared.

"Thanks mom", I whispered.

After Grandma went to bed I would go down there, I knew she wouldn't miss me because with the watch I can just go back a few seconds after I left. At least that's what I've seen in movies.

I got a flashlight and crawled down there. Then I saw a convenient light switch that you pull.

I strapped the watch onto my wrist. Here I go on my adventure alone.

**Woo another nine pager. (Nine is a really high page number in my writing, except one time I did a ten pager.)**

**Things are getting weird in the story now. I hope you are able to keep up.**


	8. My Fault

_**Why did Amber go back with them? Who is going to win the competition? Are Amber and Zuko going to expand a relationship? Why am I asking you all these questions when I know every answer? READ!**_

_**This chapter is brought to you by the twilight saga. I don't own ATLA just my OC's.**_

_**Chapter 6 "My Fault"**_

_**Amber's POV**_

I explained the whole competition with my brother to the rest. I liked it here much better than 2011, except no air conditioning.

People here were so much nicer, and thinner. I think I might lose some weight. I may be a few pounds overweight.

Anyway Katara and Suki were taking me shopping in Ba Sing Sa, something I never thought I'd do.

I don't like shopping; I tried to convince them to just pick something up. Since it was almost sunset we had to hurry before the stores closed.

Toph got to stay home, lucky.

Right now I was wearing Katara's water tribe outfit, while she wore an earth kingdom. People were starring, I didn't know why. Then I noticed my curly hair, every other girl had strait or wavy.

Katara and Suki were talking as I thought.

I just had my first kiss. Well I guess you could say Brad was my first, but it was like only half a second in the school hallway with a bunch of other kids around.

Zuko and I didn't get to talk about it yet because we were never alone anymore.

"What about this one?" Suki asked. I didn't even notice we were in a store. I tend to zone out a lot.

"Uh I don't know", I answered. It was a green dress-like piece of clothing. I didn't even know how I would be confortable in it though.

Then I saw a dark red shirt that looked like it would go down a little bellow my waist but cut on each side, along with some sort of pants.

"Ok let's go try this on", said Katara. The worst part of shopping, trying it on.

When we got in the changing room I removed the pants I had on, to put on the other pants.

"So what's with you and Zuko, I mean are you guys together?" Katara caught me off guard.

"Uh what makes you think that?"

"Well right when we got back, you two hugged and you were under Zuko's arm."

I could feel the blush on my face.

"Katara you know when we went to see the fireworks?"

"Yeah", she answered.

"Well I took us up to a cliff for a better view, but after they stopped, we kissed", I admitted.

They froze. I had the full outfit on. It was perfect, the pants stuck to my legs. They were actually more comfortable than skinny jeans, and the shirt was awesome and comfortable.

"Do I look stupid?" I asked.

"No not at all, but the style is more of a guy's choice", said Suki.

"I don't care as long as I'm comfortable."

"You and Zuko kissed", Katara kept me from changing the subject.

"You heard right."

"Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" asked Suki.

"Well I leaned first and he went in, right when our lips met we were transported here", I answered.

"But do you want him as a boyfriend?" asked Katara.

"I don't know, I don't think I want a boyfriend right now."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"It was just a peak, sort of. It means nothing."

Suki and Katara looked at each other.

"Ok here a kiss is not nothing, a kiss shows that you feel for that person and you want to kiss them more", said Suki.

"Now you sound like you were born in a romance novel", I said thinking of Twilight. Then I realized something. "You mean Zuko probably took it as more?"

They shook their heads.

"Look I love Zuko but I don't think I'm in love with him yet. And if I date him then there might be a chance that I might get transported back and we'll never see each other again", I looked down.

They didn't say anything.

We were finally out of the small dressing room. We picked up some more clothes the same sizes that were similar to the one I tried on.

When we got to the counter Katara pulled out some money.

We walked home. It was dark outside.

"Hey Amber I talked to a past Avatar today, you still need to train for the competition", Aang came up to me.

I took a moment to think. I'm excited I have the chance to be an Avatar but disappointed about all the hard work I'm going to have to do.

"Uh oh", I muttered.

"What", a few people said at the same time, a lot of people in here.

"I forgot Justin should be so worried. He doesn't know where I'm at", I held back some tears.

Another thing I don't like about me, I can be very sensitive, and I'm not what you call independent at most things.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out, he's a smart guy", said Zuko.

That made me feel better, I'm sure he did figure it out.

The only thing that everyone was doing now was trying to beat Iroh at Pai Sho. I was standing in the back of the small crowd trying to learn the game.

I felt a nudge on my arm. I turned to find Zuko.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded.

We stepped outside.

"I really want to take you somewhere in the city, want to come", he asked.

"But won't they notice we're gone?" I tried to get out of it.

"I don't think they notice", and just like that I was following him somewhere.

He held my hand in locked.

We finally got to a fountain and I saw some unlit torches.

"Stand here", he let go of my hand and walked forward. What was he doing?

He took a deep breath and lit all the torches, even the ones floating in the fountain. I'm sure if I tried that, well you don't want me to try that.

"Oh my God", I muttered. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it", he walked right beside me where he was.

I notice him lean. What was I doing? Stop Amber you're going to hurt both of you.

I quickly turned, so he gave a kiss to my cheek.

I saw the curious expression. "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking on the cliff, I just don't want to see us both get hurt", I blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "You were transported to my time then back, there is a chance I'll get transported back."

He gave a half smile. "But weren't you the one telling Justin that your dad said everything happens for a reason. Maybe you came back with me for a reason."

"You don't know if it's for the reason you think, it could be just training. I'm not going to find a master for all four elements in 2011."

He didn't answer.

His voice was half hurt half anger, "If you don't like me you could have just said so", he jerked away and started walking.

I gritted my teeth. His back was still turned.

"Or maybe it's because exactly a week ago my father's lungs were filled with water all because a giant piece of metal he was in didn't go to the surface. The closest man besides my brother is dead, and the last thing I told him was that I didn't have a boyfriend", I walked away before he could stop me.

I didn't try to hold back tears as I knew it would be no good.

The same thing happened with my mom as my dad. The more I thought about their deaths the more convincing to me that it was _my_ entire fault, _my_ fault that my parents lost their perfect lives.

With my mom I convinced myself that if I was never born then my dad probably would have gone with on the hunting trip. My mom always used to tell me that I don't need a male's help and she was showing me that she wouldn't need dad's help. But if she had only a son then she wouldn't be trying to convince me.

The way I blame myself for my dad's death was attached to my mom's.

The reason my dad went off in the Navy is because that he knew that Justin and I could look after each other. But if he had only Justin then he wouldn't leave him alone and turn down the navy and retire. And my mom would be alive to stop him. But then I remembered my flashback at the funeral. I went to the Avatar state, I think I may have burned down the house I grew up in. another thing that's my fault. Wait did Justin go into the Avatar state too?

I was probably making a lot of noise with my nose. I could barely breathe.

I finally notice myself on a bench, one knee up to my chin and my arms wrapped around it.

I tried to think positive. Hopefully maybe they _thought_ the body in the woods was my mom's and she was really out there looking for me, hoping that I turned out to be the responsible young woman she raised to be like her.

Or maybe my dad was really the world's best swimmer and was the only survivor and he's out there looking for me.

It would be better if they were both looking for me. Every day I wait for one of them to knock on the front door or call my cell phone.

Most of the time I can't get back in reality or accept that there gone forever.

I just realized my legal guardian is Justin but he's not even in this time period right now so I'm an orphan.

I'm also getting this weird feeling that I'm being watched right now. . .

"Hello", a voice behind me said. I jumped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that", he said.

"No you shouldn't", I quickly whipped away my tears but I knew I still had red eyes.

I got a look at the boy about my age, but it was hard only lighted by the moon. He had some sort of red on I couldn't tell if it was a shirt or armor. What really stood out was a little stick of wheat he had in his mouth. I noticed two swords at his sides that were curved at the end. He also looked like he was still healing from a recovery.

He sat down a little close for two people that just met. Not too close like touching but in my personal space bubble.

"What's wrong, a boyfriend break up on the starriest night ever", he asked looking up. I paid no attention to the stars.

I smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. "No I don't have a boyfriend. It's a long story", I admitted. I wasn't too much attracted to this guys but he did look pretty handsome.

"I'm a great listener", he faced me but I still made no eye contact.

I sighed. "My dad just died about this same time exactly a week ago, and I just realized that I'm an orphan."

He didn't say anything about it not being a long story like I said. "Hey if you have nowhere to go you could join my group, we are all orphans too", he seemed eager.

"Thanks but I'm not totally alone, I'm in the avatars group."

"Really I'm actually friends with them. Oh where are my manners, I'm Jet", he held out his hand."

"Amber", I shook his warm hand, he must have been sweating slightly.

"Fire nation name", he said, he seemed slightly surprised.

"Yeah I guess I am fire nation", I admitted.

"But your eyes are blue."

"Uh I'm a mixed. My mom was fire nation and my dad was water tribe, my mom was sent undercover to get information from the water tribe but when she met my dad they fell in love, she betrayed the fire nation and a few years later _I happened_."

We started laughing. My sense of humor could come in handy here. I wasn't totally lying; it's true that I'm mixed.

Once he calmed himself (which was hard) he asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

My smile died. "You know where the avatar lives", I asked him like he was a stalker.

"Everyone knows where the avatar lives."

"Oh right."

After a few silent paces I finally asked. "Pardon me for asking but what happened to your parents?"

He looked like he was holding back tears "War. So what happened to your parents?"

"Um I guess you can say War too."

He didn't answer.

As I could see the house in the distance Jet stopped in his tracks, his eyes were locked on Zuko.

"What", I asked.

"Oh nothing, I guess I'll see you around", he started to turn around.

"Maybe", I let out.

"Wait what", he looked me in the eye.

"You know the avatar is always traveling."

His face fell to a very sad look.

He didn't say anything so I started walking toward the house.

Then I could see Zuko standing by the front door he looked lost then he saw me.

"Amber!" he gave me a bear hug and swung me half way so I could see Jet in the distance over his shoulder.

"Where were you I've been so worried- everyone's been so worried. You can't just wonder off like that!"

"I needed to clear my head, and I'm fine."

He pulled in another hug. I could see Jet walking away with his figures clutching the hair on the back of his head.

**Little hints that couldn't fit through Amber's eyes.**

**Jet was up on a roof top watching Zuko and Amber. (You know when a guy might see a pretty girl with a guy he was trying to frame; he will try to mess with it.) **

**When Amber stormed off Zuko tried to apologize but realized she needs to clear her head.**

**Jet followed Amber to the bench. **

**Jet was stunned that she went back into Zuko's arms.**

**Hope this made since and made the chapter more interesting.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Hear the Air

_**Chapter 7 "Hear the Air"**_

_**This chapter is brought to you by scrolls. Scrolls, they roll!**_

_**Katara's POV**_

Everyone was up and ready for the day except for one person.

I walked down the hall to Amber's room. I knocked lightly three times, no answer. I slowly opened the door to find sleeping Amber, I could hear her snoring lightly.

"Amber", I whispered very low and pushed against her shoulder lightly.

"Amber", I said a little louder and pushed harder, nothing. She must be one heavy sleeper.

"Amber", I said in my normal voice and I didn't push her shoulder.

"Five more- no ten more minutes Katara", she murmured.

I left the room, "She told me to wake her up in ten minutes", and I sighed walking down the hall, into the kitchen.

"Zuko did say she got back really late", said Sokka.

"Where is Zuko", asked Iroh.

"He offered to go feed Appa at the stables", said Aang.

Then I heard Amber's door open. She walked in rubbing her eyes.

"What are we doing today", she asked.

"Teaching you Air bending", Aang said.

"Oh, yeah", she said with no enthusiasm.

I went outside to get any mail _**(Including newspaper).**_ Then I saw an article that was about the fire lord. I ran inside.

"Amber I need to show you something", I pulled her out of the kitchen and back into her room.

"Can you read this to me", I handed her the scroll.

"I can't read your alphabet, all I see is a bunch of lines", she handed the scroll back to me.

I cleared my throat. "Fire lord Zuko was seen out last night at fire light fountain with a girl, it seems his secret girlfriend broke up with him? We couldn't make out what they were saying, but how would lady Mai react to this?"

"Wow, got all of that from a few scribbles and lines", she asked.

"You're missing the point, what if Mai is mad? Did you know she owns throwing stars", I asked.

"I don't know all I know is that Zuko broke up with her a long time ago."

I had to think a little bit. "You should still show this to Zuko", I handed it back to her.

We walked out of her room and I saw her walk out the front door she was probably meeting him half way.

_**Amber's POV**_

I didn't really see how I could be fire nation, all my life my parents and my brother have been telling me that I'm too nice.

I finally saw him in the distance.

"Amber I didn't get a chance to apologize last night. I'm sorry I should have waited at least until after the competition to ask you if you're ready for a relationship", he said.

"Apology accepted. Katara read this to me", I poked him in the arm with the scroll.

He read it.

"I don't think she'll be mad, and if she is I don't think we'll have nothing to worry about."

As we were walking home a group of people _**(paparazzi) **_ran up to us.

"Aw did you two get back together", a boney man in his twenties asked.

"We were never together to begin", said Zuko, shoving at them.

"Fire Lord Zuko, are you using her to get back at Mai", asked another.

"I broke up with Mai, she's just a friend", after that one Zuko grabbed my wrist and pushed through the crowd of people and started running. I could barely keep up.

On our way I saw a trash can and I threw the scroll in it. But it probably wasn't a trashcan.

We ran in the house.

"Where were you guys", asked Toph.

"Paparazzi", I breathed catching my breath.

"Ba Sing Sa is just crawling with them", said Suki.

"I know", said Aang. "Amber if you want to be an Avatar we need to start Air bending."

"But I haven't even mastered fire bending", I reminded.

"I know, but at least you have the basics. We'll start with a breathing exercise, to the roof!"

We made our way up to the roof and Aang crossed his legs, with his feet on top of his knees. I could do that with my feet so I just sat Indian style. It was a flat roof with a ridge on the sides so people couldn't see us sitting down.

"Ok now close your eyes, clear your head and hear the air", he said.

Hear the air? I'll just try my best.

I think I'm getting somewhere. Then I heard some people arguing on the ground, across the street.

"I put my new plant out here yesterday to decorate the outside of my house. You said you didn't like and now all the sudden it's gone", a grown man yelled.

"That doesn't prove that I stole it", the other man yelled.

I peeked over to Aang who seemed not distracted at all. I tried to go back to concentrating.

"Yeah it does", he yelled again.

I got up and walked over to the edge. "Hey take the argument inside! You're disturbing the peace", I yelled. They looked at me; they didn't know I was up here. Then they went inside to continue.

I turned around to see Aang standing up.

"Maybe we should move on."

We went back inside. I saw Aang pushing the furniture aside so there would be more room in the small living room. He must be eager to finally actually teach air bending.

He showed me some cool moves. Then I tried and epically failed.

He showed it simpler and I got it, but I almost broke some stuff.

"There's no room", I grunted.

"Maybe we need to go somewhere else to train Amber, I suggest Kyoshi Island", said Sokka, putting his arm around Suki, which made Suki smile.

"I do miss Kyoshi Island, all in favor for Kyoshi raise your hand", said Aang.

Everyone did except Iroh.

"You kids go I'll be here running the tea shop", he said.

"Ok we'll leave tomorrow", Katara announced.

I went to my room and grabbed the bag of clothes I had and I was ready. I sat it by the door so I wouldn't forget it tomorrow.

I walked back into the little living room.

"Hey I'm going to go on a walk, I'll be back later", I said heading for the door.

"Wait", said Zuko, "Can I come with", he asked.

"Maybe next time, I really need to have some thoughts to myself", I said.

"Okay, maybe next time", he agreed.

"Don't be out to late, we are leaving in the morning", said Katara.

"Ok mom", I said and flew out the door. I heard a snicker before I was too far away.

I didn't really want to run into Jet again, I really wanted to get some stuff cleared in my head.

I thought about my parents, they might be proud of me, or laughing at me. I would be cool with both. I smiled at the thought. Maybe if I really concentrated, I could talk to her without Justin.

I looked around, at the lightless houses or apartments. I was alone. I sat down and concentrated, after about thirty seconds nothing, still wasn't happening. I waited a little longer . . .

"What are you doing", a familiar voice from behind made me jump. I looked up at Jet.

"Jeez, what is with you and sneaking up on people", I asked.

"Sorry, I was just on a little walk", what a coincidence.

I stood up. "So what are you doing", he asked again.

"Uh", I tried to think quickly. "I don't think I can tell you."

"I won't tell anyone, I'm good with secrets."

I sighed. "I'm not from this time period; you are like two thousand years older than me", I said slowly.

"I don't believe you."

"Think about it, last night you laughed harder then you probably ever did in your life. I know the newest jokes, music, and I can prove that I'm the future Avatar."

I punched some fire and swirled around some air.

"Okay I believe you but how does that have to do with what you were doing", he asked.

"You know that the Avatar can communicate with past Avatars", I said.

"Yeah", he said.

"Well my mom was the Avatar before me, and I was seeing if I could talk to her again."

"Did you", he asked.

"No", I said disappointed.

"I'm sorry" and he pulled me into a bear hug. He winced a little at his recovering wounds. My eyes widened (I wasn't wearing a properly wired bra). He released me when he realized I wasn't really hugging back.

"What happened to you anyway, did you fall down some stairs or something" I asked.

He chuckled, "No, I ran into an earth bender."

"Ah", I pretended to understand. "Um I actually have to go, I have to get up in the morning", I said.

"Wait, what happens in the future", he asked.

"Well it's been two thousand years, a lot has changed. I don't think I'm supposed to tell you", I said. I didn't feel like sitting down and telling a whole story, I am tired.

He sighed, "Okay."

I started to turn around and walk back, and then he grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait, I'll see you later, same time tomorrow", he asked.

"Uh no, we are going to Kyoshi Island tomorrow", I said.

"So I guess this is goodbye", he said.

"Bye", I turned around before he could hug me.

I sort of jogged back to the apartment, when I walked in only Zuko was in the living room. I went to sit by him on the couch-like piece of furniture.

"I was waiting for you, did you clear your head", he asked in his husky voice.

"Nope", I yawned and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"You want to talk about it", he asked.

"No I'm too tired, maybe in the morning if I don't forget", I answered.

I was about half asleep. I felt an arm go around my mid back and another arm slid under my knees. I can't believe he could pick me up; Justin couldn't even pick me up.

I was laid down in my bed and felt a kiss on my forehead.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**NO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**SO MANY HITS, BUT SILENT PEOPLE! **_

_**I LOVE REVIEWS! **_

_**IT MAKES ME FEEL THAT MY STORY IS NOT WORTHY! IF ITS NOT, GIVE ME ADVICE!**_

_**I WILL POST MORE!**_

_**DID I MENTION THAT THERE IS A BUTTON RIGHT BELLOW THAT I ENCOURAGE EVERYONE TO CHEACK OUT!**_


	10. Date

**Chapter 8 "Date."**

Zuko's POV

I got up and started walking down the hall. When I was walking past her room, I peeked inside to see her in the same spot I'd left her. I went to the kitchen; only Sokka and Aang were in there, Uncle already went to the Tea Shop.

"So when are we leaving", I asked.

"Turns out we aren't leaving until this afternoon, Appa needs a bath before we take him anywhere", said Aang.

Amber's POV

The sunlight shined through my eyelids and made me see red. I stretched out and heard something in the kitchen, so I went to see who was up.

Looks like I was the last one up, Zuko walked up to me. Everyone was tied in a conversation about Appa needing a bath and who was going to do what, so no one paid attention to me and Zuko talking.

"Hey we aren't going to be leaving until later this afternoon, may I take you out to lunch", he asked.

"You- you mean like a date", I asked.

"Or two friends eating together", he said. He half smiled, I knew he wanted to call it a date.

I smiled, "Okay, I'll go get ready."

I went back to my room and grabbed some clothes and went to a room, where I saw Katara earlier some out clean. I hurried in and saw a tin tub and a faucet. I turned on the water and stripped off my clothes. I scrubbed myself quickly like I was in the shower. I got out and got a towel from under the sink. I quickly dried myself and noticed my hair, there was no hair dryer. Then I remembered air bending, I used a little bit of fire bending to make the air warm and dried my hair.

I was ready, I walked back into the kitchen and Zuko and I were alone.

"Did they leave already", I asked.

"They figured first one there gets the easiest job, you ready", he asked.

"Yeah, what about paparazzi", I asked.

"The earth king will be taking a stroll around the city today, and they are most likely to be following him today", he said.

"That's good."

Zuko walked me to the restaurant and we were seated. It was poorly lit, we sat in the corner. We were on the same side of the table.

A girl waitress came to take our order, she only looked at Zuko, and she didn't seem to notice I was there.

"Are you ready to order", she asked.

We need a few more minutes. Zuko's eyes were on me. I picked up the menu.

"I can't read this", I told him after the waitress left.

Zuko started reading off the choices; I would order the cheapest one but I didn't want to ask, it felt weird.

The waitress again came but to get the menus and write down the order. I noticed her shirt was down a little since last, Zuko didn't seem to notice.

"You know a few years ago in school I was about to do a research paper about you", I told him to make conversation.

"Really", he smiled.

"Yeah, but we had to tell the teacher who we were researching, and someone else already took you, so I had to do a paper on the water tribe. It was really boring because there was nothing on bending."

"So are you nervous about having to going up against your brother", he asked, trying to make the conversation about me.

"Yes, I don't know where he is. Is he getting tougher than me, am I getting tougher than him, I don't know", I said.

"We'll find out sooner or later."

I nodded.

"I know this is off topic but you never really explained why you broke up with Brad", he said.

I inhaled then exhaled. "I didn't break up with Brad; I only said that so I didn't look like I got dumped. Jodie kind of . . . seduced him", I wasn't sure if I should say the last few words but I didn't know a better way to describe it.

"I'm sorry", he apologized in monotone.

"Its fine, I needed to let that out anyway."

Our food came, and we started eating.

"Brad's and idiot", he mumbled.

"Yeah", I looked down and smiled, shyly.

I guess I kind of like Zuko now, we are kind of on a date.

"So how did you get us out of giving Appa a bath", I asked.

"I just acted like I wasn't there, and they were so eager to get to the stables, they kind of forgot us."

I smiled.

We were done eating.

"Thanks for taking me out to eat."

"No problem."

Somehow we were a little closer, I felt myself lean. Once I noticed I froze, but I didn't move back. Our faces were less than a foot away. I noticed an arm around my shoulder.

He started to lean now; he stopped when our noses were a centimeter apart, like he was giving me a chance to lean away. Our lips were about to press when,

"Are you ready for a check", asked the waitress.

I felt him sigh, he gave her a look and said, "Yeah."

I looked up by the door to see that Jet had walked in; he had an unreadable expression on his face. Our eyes met. Did he see that we were about to kiss? Does he not like Zuko, and why? Then Jet walked out.

After she left, "I think I know that guy", said Zuko.

"You do", I asked.

"Yeah, his name is Jet. When the war was still going on, my uncle and I fled here. We met Jet and he wanted me to join his rebel group, soon he was trying to convince the Di Li that we were fire benders. Weird, I thought the Gang told me that he died."

I tensed. "Weird", I agreed. I realized my tension and relaxed before he noticed. "So how long do you think it will take to get to Kyoshi Island", I asked changing the subject.

"No longer than a day or so, after this we should probably go back to the apartment, get our stuff and then meet the rest at the stables."

"Sounds like a plan", I said and the waitress was back with the check for Zuko to pay.

He paid it and led me out the door and we walked back to the apartment. My eyes wondered the streets, exploring the unusual scenery. This was probably my last day in Ba Sing Se, you know if I get flashed back. Which reminds me about my almost kiss.

As we walked I reached out and took his hand. He didn't retreat. I could feel my face getting warm, I have never really done couple stuff. Our hands were broken apart when we got to the house.

I grabbed my small bag of clothes while I waited for Zuko, then he led me to the stables.

Aang and Sokka were just getting the saddle on when we walked up.

"Hey where were you guys! You didn't help bath Appa!" Sokka shouted.

"Is that a _white _bison with _six_ feet?" I asked, ignoring Sokka so I didn't have to answer the question.

"Sure is", said Aang a little peppy. "Are there still bison in 2011?" he asked.

"Well they're almost extinct, but there smaller, brown, and have four feet."

"Can they fly", he asked.

"No, are you trying to convince me that that giant fluff is going to fly us to Kyoshi Island?"

"Yep, well you know air bending and all."

I was one of the last ones on besides Toph; Zuko was on the side holding out a hand. Before I knew it I was farther up, Toph had used earth bending and I was up on a tall earth stand.

"Wow, Toph can you warn me next time. This is actually my first time seeing earth bending."

"Alright Future Chic", Toph said, I noticed the nickname.

"Hey she is officially part of the group, she has a Toph nickname", said Sokka.


	11. Avatar Korra

**If you wish to cyber-kick me in the stomach I understand. I haven't updated in months. Anyway I have some questions to answer.**

**I was waiting for someone to ask if this was supposed to be an icarly cross over – no, you'll also question another show or movie in the future.**

**Also this story is supposed to pick up after book 3 when Zuko is fire lord. Since we never really saw Jet die, only some tears, I just brought him back as if he were saved by his gang. **

**Chapter 9 "Avatar Korra."**

Zuko's POV

It seems like Amber got the coolest nickname so far, unless Toph comes up with something else.

I really wish we were able to kiss at the restaurant. Also why did Jet have that look on his face, did he get his memory back? I looked over at Amber; she was looking intently over the edge of Appa's saddle. We had been riding for a while.

Every time we flew over a village everyone would stop and look at the bison, and we'd hear, "Look it's the Avatar!"

Most of the ride Amber was telling Sokka, Suki, and Toph about upcoming inventions. We finally stopped for the night. We were sitting around a campfire.

"Hey do you guys know where we are", asked Katara, looking at the map.

"Where", asked Aang.

"We are by Omashu."

"Omashu?" asked Amber.

"It's a cool Earth kingdom city, where my friend, Bumi lives", Aang answered.

Soon everyone went to sleep in their tents and it was just me and Amber. She got up from where she was sitting and sat by me.

"Long day", I said when it was too quiet. She rested her head on my shoulder. My heart was pounding.

"Yeah, I've never told so much about my generation in my entire life", she sounded tired.

"Hm. You remember a few days ago, when you went for a walk? You said you would talk about it later if you remembered", I tried not to sound too assertive.

She was quiet for a long moment. Then she sighed.

"Yeah I remember." She pulled her head up. "When I walked away from you at the fire light fountain, I met that guy, Jet. I met him again when I tried to clear my head a few days ago. He sort of distracted me from concentrating. I guess that's why I was a little upset when I came home", she confessed.

She met Jet? What did he say to her? I noticed I was silent too long.

"What did he say to you?" I tried to slow the words so it didn't seem like I was so eager for an answer.

"He asked if i wanted to join his group, and we talked about being orphans pretty much."

He wanted her to join his group? Why would he want a stranger to join his group? He had to find out I was good with swords before he bugged me, unless he is attracted to Amber. I shuddered.

"You okay", she asked.

I pulled myself together. "Yeah I'm fine." I noticed I had my arm around her shoulder, when I relaxed.

Amber looked into my eyes, probably to see if I was really fine. I looked into hers. This would be the perfect moment to kiss, but I wasn't sure if she was ready. I promised her I'd wait.

One of her hands cupped my cheek and she kissed me. Her lips were soft, her hand moved to grab my hair. I kissed harder. Finally we broke away, we both needed to breath. Her face blushed.

She actually kissed me, she's finally ready. It felt like I had been waiting for her for years, when I know it was only a few days.

**Amber's POV**

I stared into his eyes. He looked sort of surprised; he was probably expecting me to wait longer. I decided that maybe this boyfriend thing will kind of help me forget the competition or the loss.

Zuko and I started to smile. And he said, "So um, that was nice."

I looked down and smiled shyly, "Yeah."

"I'm going to bed, it's got to be around midnight." He said getting up.

"Oh okay, I'm going to wait a little bit. Night." I told him.

"Okay, night, love you," he said as he crawled into the tent.

I didn't realize I had a huge smile on my face until my cheeks started to hurt.

I started thinking about the competition, and then about Justin. How would he react to Zuko and me? How is he doing learning the elements? We are both good learners but he's a little better at it.

I stared into the fire and without warning a figure of a woman appeared above the small fire. She looked like she was from the water tribe.

"I am avatar Korra", she said. I stared at her with a blank expression. I finally did it, though I'd be happier if it was my mom. After looking at her more she looked a lot like Katara. Maybe Korra was from the Southern tribe.

"Um, hey Korra, what's up?" I asked as calm as I could.

"Amber, listen carefully. You need to win the competition. If you lose it will be too late." She said.

"What is the competition anyway? Do I have to put on a little show like in a pageant; you know perform the basics as pretty as I can?" I smiled at her.

Korra sighed. "Of course your mom didn't tell you. You and your brother will be fighting." Korra said calmly.

My face was blank, Korra went on. "Everything about Justin is completely lethal; you cannot let him win the spot as an Avatar."

I had a hard time believing Korra. Justin and I hardly fought and when we did it was never violent. I can't grasp that "Justin" could be used in the same sentence as the word "lethal."

"Are you sure you got the right guy, Korra?" I had to be sure, there was no way.

"You have to win . . ." she faded away.

**Again sorry it's been so long, review?**

**Tell me what you think about bringing in Korra?**


End file.
